Green Eyes
by ShootingStar103
Summary: Set in modern day. Aoba is a rising singer and Noiz is just a kid who ran away. I don't own the image! If anyone has a problem, just tell me and I'll remove it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm still a rookie writer so please don't expect too much of me XP. I'm still thinking of the pairings, but I definitely know that it's going to be NoizxAoba and ClearxKoujaku... I'm not sure who I should pair up with Ren, I'm still trying to think about that one... Do you guys think that SeixRen would be fine? If any of you guys know anything about what a singer's life is like, please tell me! I'm sorry if some of the stuff is inaccurate because I'm not a singer so I don't know Q_Q, well anyways here ya go!**

_Chapter 1. Lady With Green Eyes_

The speakers boomed and neon lights shone up and down. I smiled as the beat of the music quickened and nodded at my partner who gave a me childish grin. We strutted forward onto the stage. Suddenly, the spotlight shone on us and we struck a pose with the background dancers behind us who froze. The stage was silent.

Clear's memorizing voice floated across the room, causing cheers to erupt throughout the stage.

_The days are duller and duller_

_ The nights are darker and darker_

_ But one day I see you_

I tried to stop myself from snickering when I saw a lot of the females and males in the audience squealing and fainting. It was my turn to sing.

_Lady with green eyes_

_ Who are you?_

_ Smile for me_

_ Give me a smile_

The crowd swayed with the music and hooted with enthusiasm.

**2 hours later**

The moment I left the stage, I shrugged off my blue and white jacket and brushed long wisps of blue hair out of my face.

"Master!"

I turned around and was greeted by a pair of pink eyes and white hair.

"Clear, how many times have I told you that Aoba is fine?" I sighed.

"Oh! Sorry Ma- Aoba," Clear said, looking ashamed.

"It's fine," I smiled, shaking my head.

"Aoba! Clear!" a man with glasses ran up to us.

"That was a wonderful performance, you two really outdid yourselves," he exclaimed.

"Thanks Haga," we grinned at the ecstatic man.

For a second, Haga's face dropped a little when he saw how sweaty I was compared to Clear.

"Aoba-san, maybe you should think of cutting your hair, it seems like it might be a burden to continue performing with... You might get too warm onstage."

"Oh no, no! It's not a problem for me at all!" I stepped back, laughing loudly.

Haga looked at me strangely, but otherwise didn't bring up the topic again. I've never really liked anyone else touching my hair.

"Well, I need to arrange a concert, there have been requests for you and Clear to perform at Tokyo," Haga grinned before he pulled his phone.

"Arrive home safely! Good job!" he frantically waved at us before disappearing into the crowd of the backstage crew.

"Well... I guess I'll see you soon Clear," I patted the platinum haired male's shoulder.

I received a smothering hug in return.

"Bye Mast-," before Clear could finish I gave him a look.

"Aoba," he corrected himself.

I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Take care," I said before walking to my dressing room.

The moment I walked in, Yoshie, my make-up artist rushed towards me, waddling in her high heels.

"Aoba-chan, congratulations, you've out-done yourself again!" her hands were clasped together and her eyes sparkled in admiration.

"Th-thanks Yoshie-san," I stuttered, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Come, come sit down," she shoved me towards the plush red chair infront of the huge mirror and forced me to sit down.

Yoshie chattered away about the latest gossip about some German boy who ran away as she cleaned my face, I stared idly at the mirror, not really paying any attention.

"I heard that his family was quiet wealthy too, I don't understand why he would run away," she sighed as she finished wiping off the last bits of stage makeup.

"Aoba, I picked this outfit just for you, I don't think that anybody will be able to recognize you if you're wearing shades and a cap," she grinned as she handed me the neat stack of clothes.

I went behind the curtains to change and when I came out, Yoshie was waiting for me excitedly.

"I knew this outfit would look great on you," she said smugly.

I stared at my reflection. Although the outfit was simple, it was still complimented my looks.

"I'll see you Yoshie-san."

"Be careful Aoba!"

I snuck through the back door of the stage and started walking home. Haga would kill me if he saw me out in the open, but I enjoyed walking home compared to being stuffed into a fancy limousine. Sometimes I wish that I could continue living a normal life as a singer. I sighed. The sound of someone being slammed against the wall and punching and kicking caught my attention.

I gasped when I saw five yazuka members holding down a young man. Obviously the man had put up a good fight considering the fact that all of the yazuka were limping and had cuts and bruises all over their faces.

"You punk, just who do you think you are messing with my gang! You've got a damn nerve to ignore me when I ask you to give me your wallet!" the tall yazuka spat at a blond foreigner.

The yazuka delivered harsh blows to the blond's stomach, causing the man to cough up blood. I cringed as the sound echoing through the alleyway. The male just continued to glare at the yazuka boss silently with unnerving cold green eyes.

Unsatisfied with the man's lack of reaction, the bulky yazuka pulled out a knife and held infront of the man's face threateningly.

"See this knife? I can slice your throat and hack off your arms and legs if you don't listen to me you bastard!" he waved the knife around to emphasis his point.

Enough was enough.

"Stop!"

My courage didn't dim when the entire gang turned their attention towards me. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone.

"If you continue to harass this man, I'm calling the police," my voice was strangely dark.

The yazuka threw the man onto the ground and slowly left the alley way. The moment the gang was out of sight, I ran towards the man.

"Are you OK? Here, let me-."

The foreigner cut me off.

"Why did you help me?" he muttered, staring at the ground.

"Huh?" out of all the things the he could have said, he asked me why I helped him...

"There's nothing I can do help you, so why did you help me?" he repeated, this time looking at me with his emotionless eyes.

I stared at the man, confused.

"Listen, you're hurt. My home's not too far away from here and my grandmother's a nurse, she doesn't have work today so she can treat you," I said urgently.

I slung the man's arm over my shoulder and grunted. Despite the blond's appearance he was heavy. The man struggled at first, but he gave up when I refused to let him go and gave him a glare. I ignored the strange looks that people were giving us as we awkwardly stumbled down the street. When we finally reached my house, I sighed.

"Ooba-chan, I need some help," I hollered.

The door swung open. My grandmother's mouth tightened when she saw the man. She helped me carry him into our living room.

"Tsk, your friend's gotten himself into a nasty fight," she said as we set him onto the coach.

"A bunch of yazuka tried to rob him, but he refused to let them so they beat him up," I sighed.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Noiz," the foreigner answered before I could say anything. He directed his cold gaze towards my grandmother.

"Noiz, you're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"I'm from Germany," Noiz looked rather bored.

Wait. Germany... I looked at Noiz closely. I think that Yoshie said that the boy who ran away was 19 years old, he looked around the age. I decided to question Noiz later, the poor guy's been through a lot today.

"Um... Obaa-chan, I'm going to the hospital to visit Sei now, will you be fine?"

"Of course I will, don't worry about me," Tae rolled her eyes.

"OK, see you Obaa-chan, I hope that you feel better Noiz," I said awkwardly. Noiz just looked at me.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a small ball of black fur, my dog Ren. He yipped at me happily and licked my nose. I held him under my arm and ran out the door.

After running down a few blocks, I accidentally crashed into someone.

"Sorry! Here, let me help you," I picked up the bottles of hair gel the person dropped and handed them to their owner. When I looked at the person's face, I froze.

"Koujaku," I breathed out.

Black haired man's eyes rose up and he broke into a smile.

"Aoba! It's been too long!" he grasped my shoulders.

Our reunion was cut short when we hear...

"Master!" someone happily cried.

Clear almost suffocated me when he tackled me with a huge hug.

"Clear! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Master?" Koujaku muttered, looking at me suspiciously with a raised brow.

"It's not like that!" I stuttered, I felt my face turn red.

"I was lost and I didn't know where to go... I'm so happy to see you Master," he exclaimed, "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Clear."

Clear's childish demeanor turned into a rather formal one, leaving Koujaku looking a little puzzled.

"I'm Koujaku," he said, accepting the hand Clear offered him and shook it.

I could have sworn that Clear's face was a slight shade of red when his hand met Koujaku's. I think that Koujaku notice it too, because he was looking at Clear like he was a cute puppy.

"Well, after I put my hair gel in my hair salon, I'm going to out for dinner. You two are welcome to join," Koujaku offered with a brilliant smile.

"Sorry Koujaku, I have to see my brother, but you and Clear can go," I winked at Koujaku and Clear.

Koujaku glared at me and Clear's face was definitely red this time. I watched him nervously shift feet and shove his hands into his pockets even further. He buried half of his face in his scarf. I laughed and waved at them as I ran away.

When I finally reached the entrance of the hospital, I hid Ren in my jacket and strolled in. After talking to the receptionist, I went to Sei's room.

"Sei, I'm coming in," I said after I knocked.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. My brother was asleep. He looked so fragile and pale. I felt like if there was a gust of wind, it would blow him away. I pulled a chair next to his bed and plopped onto it. I held Sei's hand with both of mine. His hand was so cold. I felt my eyelids slowly closing after sitting next to Sei for a while. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was Noiz's green eyes.


	2. Doughnuts

**School's over! Woot Woot !O^O! I can update my stories more often... If I have the motivation to, that is :P**

_Chapter 2. Doughnuts_

_ Aoba... Aoba..._

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened eyelids and looked around with my bleary eyes.

"Aoba, you're finally awake," Sei looked at me happily with a small smile on his quiet face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better than I was last week," Sei laughed.

"That's good," I grinned at him. Suddenly, I felt something squirming around in my jacket.

"Ren!" I immediately rustled through my jacket and pulled the disgruntled dog out. He barked at me, obviously upset about leaving him in my jacket for a long time.

"Hello Ren," said Sei softly.

Ren turned his attention to Sei. He started wagging his tail and jumped out of my arms. Sei welcomed Ren with open arms and cuddled Ren close to his chest. I watched Sei's face light up when he caressed Ren's fur. Sei has always seemed to bond easier with animals than humans... That's probably because of Toue. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of the disgusting man. Toue was the reason why Sei was like this now.

"Aoba, you don't look very well... Are you alright?" Sei's eyes were full of concern.

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking," as I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my neck to cover up the hate I was feeling for Toue.

"If you say so," Sei looked at me suspiciously and resumed to petting Ren.

I stared at Sei for a while. I hope that someday he'll be able to leave the hospital...

"Aoba, it's 8:00, do you need to go home?"

I jumped out of my chair.

"I promised Ooba-chan that I would help her cook dinner tonight last week," I groaned.

"That's going to end well," Sei smirked.

"Shut up," I glared jokingly.

"Sorry Sei," I felt extremely guilty that I only got to spend a few minutes with him because I fell asleep.

"Aoba, there's nothing to apologize for. As long as I get to see you, I'm happy."

I pulled my brother into a hug. His hands lightly rested on my back.

"I promise I'll bring some of Ooba-chan's doughnuts for you the next time I come."

Sei laughed and handed me Ren.

"Here, you don't want to forget Ren," the dog whined when he was passed to me.

"I think that he likes you, Ren usually never trusts people this easily."

"Sometimes I feel like Ren and I think alike," Sei shrugged and ruffled Ren's fur. Ren licked Sei's hand, making him giggle.

I stuffed Ren into my jacket and headed towards the door.

"See you soon Sei."

"Bye Aoba," Sei's sad, lethargic face was the last thing I saw before closing the door.

As I walked home, I thought about how unfair it was... How unfair it was for Sei to be left in that bland room with nothing to do because... My thoughts were interrupted when I almost walked into the door. I rung the doorbell and my grandmother opened it for me. I took sleepy Ren out of jacket and set him on the floor.

"Aoba, we need to talk," she whispered in a hush tone.

"Huh?" my eyebrows knitted together.

I yelped when Tae dragged me into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do with him?" she hissed and jerked her head in Noiz's direction. He was plopped up on the coach eating doughnuts with a blank expression on his face.

"I think that we should let him stay, he has no where else to go."

"Oh alright, but he better make himself useful," Tae grumbled.

"How's Sei," she asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, he's better," I smiled.

"Good," Tae patted my shoulder and went over to the sink to wash the vegetables.

I went over to help her, but she kicked me out of the kitchen after 10 minutes because I somehow managed to burn the vegetables...

"Go keep Noiz company while I clean up the mess," she shooed me out of the kitchen.

I sighed and awkwardly sat next to Noiz.

"Hey," I said.

Noiz just glanced in my direction and then continued to stuff his mouth with Ooba-chan's doughnuts.

"Yo," he mumbled, crumbs tumbled out of his mouth onto his shirt.

"Ooba-chan's doughnuts are good aren't they?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Doughnuts... so that's what these things are called..." Noiz picked another doughnut out of the bowl and stared at it for a while.

"Ehhh?! You've never had doughnuts before?!" I exclaimed. Noiz just shrugged.

This guy... He's certainly not normal, even for a foreigner... Maybe they don't have doughnuts in Germany...

"May I have one?" I asked.

"Sure," he handed me a half-eaten one with sticky fingers.

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

"Dinner's ready," Tae hollered.

A few moments later, she brought three steaming bowls filled with udon noodles and set them on the table infront of the coach Noiz and I were sitting on.

"Thank you for the food," we all chanted.

I grabbed the pair of chopsticks that were sitting on the rim of the bowl and started to eat. Noiz watched me quietly and then copied me.

"This is good," he murmured after he slurped some of the udon noodles. He appeared to be really focused on finishing his meal.

I looked at Ooba-chan, and to my surprise she looked rather pleased with herself. I guess that she's warming up to Noiz. Of course he isn't the friendliest person... but there's something about him... I looked over at Noiz and stared at his bowl in disbelief. He... he had already finished?! Ooba-chan and I were only half way done with our meal. Noiz was about to get up to put his plate away when I remembered the blows he had taken to his stomach today.

"Oy, sit down, you're not completely healed!"

Noiz looked at me with an indifferent expression.

"I'm fine," he said, looking away from me.

I watched him get up from the couch like nothing happened and clean his bowl in the sink. I huffed and finished the last of my noodles and soup. Afterwards I washed my bowl and said goodnight to Ooba-chan and Noiz. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and took a shower then I ran upstairs. Ren was already asleep on my bed.

"Huh?"

My phone was buzzing and a number I've never seen before appeared. I unlocked my phone and checked the text I received.

_Yo Aoba! This is Koujaku, Clear gave me your number_

I hastily added Koujaku to my contacts and replied.

_So did Clear give you his number too?_

_ … Shut up_

_ So the man who has women flocking around him has finally found someone to settle with_

Koujaku and I texted for an hour filling each other in about the past 10 years we were apart. When I was too tired to continue texting I told Koujaku I was going to sleep and turned off my phone. I rolled onto my side and held Ren. I remembered that I could sleep in because Haga was giving Clear and me a two week break. I smiled and hugged Ren closer to my chest. My eyelids felt heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

t**he next morning**

I had already finished dressing when I decided that I should probably practice for the upcoming concert. After I warmed up with some scales, I started to sing the newest song Clear and I wrote and played the background music for the song we made on my laptop.

_Locked up your heart in an iron cage_

_ You wear a mask like you're always on stage_

_ Why must you torture yourself?_

I found myself dancing to the music as I sang. When I spun around, I was shocked to see Noiz standing at the entrance of the doorway. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as he nodded his head to the beat of the music. I stopped singing and stared at him. Hadn't he heard of knocking someone's door before coming in? Suddenly, his eyelids opened and he stared at with his unnerving eyes.

"Why did you stop singing?" he asked, he looked like he was expecting more.

I sighed and continued to sing for him. I don't know why my heart's feeling so strange... It's beating faster than usual... I've performed for a lot of people and I've never gotten this nervous before. Why should Noiz be any different from the other people I've performed for? After the song was done, I hastily rushed out of my bedroom past Noiz who looked at me with a confused face. I need to go outside and clear my head... I need to get away from Noiz... In my rush, I didn't notice Noiz chasing after me... nor the motorcycle that was about to hit me either.

"What out!" someone yelled.

"!"

I felt someone push me out of the way. I fell onto the ground along with my savior who landed ontop of me.

"...Ow..."

The person got off me and offered me a hand which I grasped.

"Thanks for saving me" I tried to smile at him but I ended up grimacing when the cuts on my hand started to bleed.

"Haha, it's nothing really."

I studied my savior, he had dark brown hair and green eyes, which were vibrate and filled with life compared to Noiz's eyes. Speaking of Noiz, he ran up to me along with a rather short black haired man.

"Brat, don't do stupid things like that to scare me!" the man yelled at the green eyed boy.

"Sorry Levi," the boy muttered. He gasped when the black haired man forcefully wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him. The boy smiled then sighed as he played with the other man's hair. I felt like they were more than friends for some reason... My attention turned to Noiz when I saw him giving a murderous gaze in the direction of the motorcycle which almost killed me.

"Can you walk?" he asked, giving me a sideways glance.

"Of course I can! I only have a few scratches thanks to..." I paused, I didn't know the boy's name.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger," the boy grinned.

I noticed Noiz's eyes widen a bit, but not enough for others to see.

"Well thanks again Eren," I gave him a little bow.

He gave me a little salute and a huge smile. Noiz and I walked home in silence. Suddenly, Noiz took off his shirt. Luckily he was wearing a black undershirt underneath.

"? What are you doing?!"

"Here," he handed me his shirt. I stared at the shirt thrust infront of my face in confusion.

"You're not well, if you don't stay warm you'll get sick," he said, his face unchanging.

I bit back a laugh and took the jacket. I can't believe this. Noiz thinks that I will get sick from almost being hit by a motorcycle.

"Thanks," I gave him a cheeky grin.

"What?" he grumbled and looked at the ground frowning.

**I forgot to say this in the beginning, but I don't own DRAMAtical Murder or Attack on Titan! :3 Thanks for reading :D... That smile looks creepy... It's fun and challenging writing through Aoba's perspective because he's so sassy! I'm more of a quiet and serious person so you can imagine how weird it is for me XP I always have to make sure that the characters are then ones who are speaking, not me. Hopefully I can update soon if I'm not too lazy XD...**


	4. Rabbits

_Chapter 4. Rabbits_

On the way home, we passed a pet shop. Noiz immediately walked up to the window and pressed his face against it, looking at a baby rabbit.

"Ah... Noiz, your face will stick to the window if you keep on pressing your cheek on it."

"Shut up," Noiz kept on looking at the rabbit.

"... you..." my eye twitched. Noiz ignored me and stared at the rabbit like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"... we can go into the shop if you really want to," I sighed in defeat. I dragged Noiz into the pet shop. After I left Noiz to look at the rabbit, I went over to one of the shop ladies.

"Can I buy the rabbit over there?" I pointed to the rabbit Noiz was ogling.

"Of course sir- Oh!" the lady gasped.

"?"

"Are you by any chance Aoba Seragaki?" she squealed. ...Damn... I just realized that I forgot to put on shades when I left the house because I was in such a hurry... I need to think of something!

"Hahaha, sorry no! A lot of people think that I look like him," I gave her a convincing smile, but I could feel my palms sweating. I didn't want anybody to recognize me or else the paparazzi would ambush me.

"Oh... I see," the woman tried to hide her disappointed look. When she went to the counter, I paid for the rabbit and its cage, toys, water bottle, food and... What am I thinking?! Granny's going to kill me! The lady went over to the cage where the bunny was and unlocked the cage. She was about to put the rabbit in a small box when Noiz took the rabbit from her and held it possessively to his chest.

"Ehh?!" she looked a Noiz in shock.

"It's OK, let him hold the rabbit," I waved my hands infront of me as I laughed awkwardly.

I left the shop carrying the cage and the other things I bought for the rabbit stuffed inside it. Noiz was right next to me, holding the rabbit with two arms outstretched infront of him, examining it.

"Cube..." he muttered.

"Ah... Sorry?"

"Her name's Cube," he explained.

"Oh..." who names their rabbit Cube? Normal people would give their pets a cute name... but Noiz isn't normal... A shadow fell over my face. Noiz didn't notice my depressed looked because he was too busy obsessing over his new pet.

When we arrived home, my face paled when I realized that I didn't lock the door because I was in such a hurry. Uh-oh... Luckily Granny had already left for work so she didn't notice. I sighed out of relief.

"Huh?" someone had neatly left their shoes on the mat... Shoot! Someone's in the house! I dropped the rabbit cage on the floor and ran up the stairs to check if Ren was OK. I found someone standing in the middle my room, looking away from me. Without checking who it was, I landed a side-kicked on the person's bum.

"Eeeek!" the person squealed. Then I realized that it was just Clear.

"Oww... Why did you kick me Master?" Clear whined.

"It's your fault for barging into my house without a warning."

Both of our heads turned when we saw Noiz burst into my bedroom.

"Who's he?" Noiz gave Clear one of his cold stares.

"Boku-wa Clear" Clear bowed at Noiz quickly.

"Noiz," Noiz replied, he averted his attention to his rabbit.

"Can I pet it?" Clear looked at the rabbit longingly.

"...No." Clear's crestfallen face made me feel a twinge of guilt.

"Noiz, let Clear pet Cube," I gave him a stern look. Noiz scowled at me, but nevertheless he gave Cube to Clear, whose eyes lit up.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Clear laughed as he cuddled the rabbit. Suddenly, I heard another person climb up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Ah! I keep on forgetting to lock the door!" dismayed, I ran past Koujaku, who was walking up the stairs without permission. I quickly locked the door and ran up to my room.

"What's up with you people barging into my house?!" I yelled at Clear and Koujaku, who both froze... Even Noiz looked a little startled.

"Ma-master's scary when master's angry," Clear whimpered as he hugged Cube tighter.

**OK... I laughed so hard when I read "****Mink is just pissed off that he never passed his drivers test and drives recklessly because of it. Bad Mink"... because that's so true XD. Uh... I think that Eren and Levi will appear again, but it depends on what you guys want :3 I'll try to update faster if I can! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5._

Needless to say, I let Clear and Koujaku stay but I had to escort them out after 2 hours because Koujaku and Noiz almost got into a fist fight... Clear was cheering Koujaku on like a crazy fan-girl...

"Ah... what a day," I sighed. I walked up the stairs slowly but stopped when I heard the sound of childish laughter floating through the air. I opened the door slightly and peeked through the small crack. Cube was jumping on Noiz's stomach. Her furry feet tickled his belly making him squirm as he laughed. He didn't notice me come in or the evil grin that spread over my face.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," I smirked at the blond who froze. There was fear in his eyes.

"Stop it!" he gasped in between his laughs as I tickled him.

"Never," Noiz tried to glare at me, but was unable to. I felt a light-hearted feeling spread throughout me because this was the first time I've seen Noiz smile. Suddenly, I felt a foot press against abdomen and the next thing I knew, I was flying across the room and then I hit the wall.

"!" I grit my teeth and clutched my stomach.

"You brat!" I glared daggers at Noiz who was advancing towards with an unknown intention. Then two of his hands slammed against the wall, each only a few inches away from my face, trapping me. Noiz looked at me with is dull eyes.

"... wh-what are you doing?!" I stuttered. Noiz just continued to look at me. I felt my face heat up and I began to notice how close Noiz was to me. My hands balled up into fists and I looked away.

… Then that's when Granny burst into the room.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU! AT LEAST HAVE SOME DECENCY!" she bellowed before slamming the door shut.

What did Granny mean by decency?... wait... My face turned an even darker shade of red. Noiz got off of me like nothing happened and I just glared at him. Baka. I walked down the stairs into the living room where Ooba-chan was sitting on the couch.

"It's not what it seems like," I muttered, looking at the carpet.

"Hmph, just keep it down will you?"

"Yes Granny," I bowed and left her to watch her favorite TV show.

"Wait Aoba," I spun around quickly and looked at Granny.

"Why is there a rabbit cage and rabbit food at the front door?"

"Uh... well you see..." I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"I bought Noiz a rabbit," I blurted.

"..."

"... Granny?... Is something wrong?" Ooba-chan's face was turning a strange shade of red.

"!" I slowly backed out of the room.

"Do worry Ooba-chan, I'll tell Noiz that the rabbit's his responsibility, you won't have to do anything!" I dashed out of the room as fast as I could. Granny shook her head.

"You better," she grumbled as she pressed the ON button for the TV.

"Young love," the elder woman muttered, and a small smile spread across her face.

Ok guys, I'm so sorry! I know, I haven't updated for a REALLY long time X(

Noiz: you better update faster or else I'll punch you

ShootingStar101: D: what did you just say?!

Noiz: baka

ShootingStar101: shut up or else I'll tell Aoba to tickle you again

Noiz: ...


End file.
